creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 April 2015
01:23 So? 01:23 To bardzo ważne 01:23 Ta historia była straszna 01:23 BARDZO 01:23 ej 01:23 nysowi chyba XD 01:23 Nie wiem, Raven, ale raczej nie powinno aż tak Cię to interesować. 01:24 I tak się już wydała 01:24 I będę nawet pisał z capsem po Chińsku! 01:24 xD DD 01:24 Dziwna Creepypasta 01:24 BOW 01:24 Wat 01:24 Omg 01:24 chcesz kicka? 01:24 xD 01:24 bowser 01:24 nie wejdę 01:24 przecież coś Aracz mówił 01:24 http://pl.socialclub.rockstargames.com/games/cw/index Będę Infernusa robić 01:25 byś nie dawał linków do czatu 01:25 Siema o/ 01:25 hej Pep i Freez 01:25 Demon powinna mieć wtedy dawno bana 01:25 o/ 01:25 hej lobo o/ 01:25 bo daje ciągle linki do czatu Armia Kałaji 01:25 o/ 01:25 Lobo skype! 01:25 a daje na globalu? 01:25 To bardzo ważne! 01:26 Nys niet c: 01:26 Lobo 01:26 daje 01:26 LOBO DO CHOLERY JASNEJ 01:26 xd 01:26 nys ogar 01:26 (y) xD 01:26 Lobo 01:26 nie capsuj 01:26 to nie ja xD 01:26 Ostrzeżenie masz 01:26 za capsa 01:26 ale na początku 01:26 czy to nie był jego 3 kick dzisiejszy? 01:26 jak napisałaś BOW 01:26 Lobo 01:26 aa, to raz 01:26 Mój drugi dla niego 01:26 ten to walnął całe zdanie 01:27 Nie długo praktyki ;-; Trochę mniej aktywny będę. 01:27 Lobo PW 01:27 ><" 01:27 widzę 01:27 Creepypasta Wiki 01:27 (sombrero) 01:27 (ayfkm) 01:28 Bandi (QQ) 01:28 PW 01:28 (facepalm) 01:28 01:28 jezus na wieczerzy w kanie fytejskiej zamienił wode w wino 01:28 Wielki BowserXL patrzy! 01:28 Bow, ale daje te linki na globalu czy na pw? 01:28 rzymek 01:28 przetłumaczyłeś to? 01:29 Lobo mam pewien pomysł! 01:29 Mogę wbić na pw? 01:29 Czy zajęta bardzo jesteś? 01:31 . 01:31 bow, nie dostaniesz moda 01:31 to nierealne 01:31 a ty chciałeś 01:32 teraz wiesz, czemu go nie dam 01:32 Tak 01:32 Ale daje linki 01:32 na głównym 01:33 Lobo 01:33 aha 01:33 hmm 01:33 czego oznaką jest picie herbaty w kieliszku 01:33 Co z Karu? 01:33 nwm 01:33 czekaj 01:33 mam parę rzeczy na głowie 01:33 naraz 01:33 Ert 01:33 http://screenshooter.net/102342536/stuuyhg mmm... ok 01:34 Nysy 01:34 Uhum. 01:34 czy to prawda, że na privie wrzucasz screamery do innych? 01:34 Nysy! 01:34 Nysy ;-; 01:35 hmm Nysy? 01:35 Co? 01:35 Placki 01:35 Wujek mów! 01:36 . 01:36 Ej Nysy Walisz Konia? 01:36 -,- 01:36 warn 01:36 xD 01:36 Z takim czymś na pw 01:36 NA PW? :O 01:36 xD 01:37 Nie walę konia tylko konie 01:37 Bo mam dwa 01:37 Lepiej nie zaśmiecaj globalnego takimi bzdurami 01:37 (cigar) 01:37 A ja wale papieża 01:37 Nienawidze go 01:37 Rzymek na pw gadaj 01:37 * Taki jeden z Nysy zakleja wujkowi ryj 01:37 * Rzymianin morduje papieża 01:37 haha 01:37 Na PW pogadamy 01:37 którego? 01:37 jp? 01:37 nie 01:37 Piusa III 01:37 ;-; 01:37 k 01:37 (huh) 01:38 JP2GMD 01:38 nie ogarniam cie 01:38 Najlepszy Papież 01:38 Nawet z tym nie handujcie 01:38 chociaż to dobre 01:38 Wojtyła >>>>> Inni papieże 01:38 kiedyś chyba mówiłeś co innego 01:38 Franciszek jest tak dobry jak JP 01:38 No, może troch gorsyz 01:39 JP2GMD 01:39 xD 01:39 Rzymek Pw doblokuj 01:39 ale jego refotmy są op 01:39 Jak chcesz głupoty do mnie pisać 01:39 Franciszek jest nazbyt kontrowersyjny 01:39 oto dwudziestosekundowy film, który pokazuje całe życie papieża 01:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sdHPsVFLlv0 01:39 jak kontrowersyjny? 01:39 sam go zrobiłem 01:39 <3 01:39 http://www.cda.pl/video/546996d/Pink-Floyd-The-Wall-Full-Movie 01:39 oto 95 minutowy 01:39 film 01:39 fajna muzyka 01:40 dzięki 01:40 jezuita, mówi, że mógłby ochrzcić kosmitę 01:40 ._. 01:40 podoba wam się? 01:40 plus to, czym mainstream się jara 01:40 Lobo! 01:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sdHPsVFLlv0 01:40 zw 01:40 Ok, ja spadam.NQ o/ 01:41 rzymek 01:41 no? 01:41 kim jesttom 01:41 w tym filmikq 01:41 Rzymek PW 01:41 Odblokuj 01:41 Rzym 01:41 obraziłeś mnie tym 01:41 a mówiłeś co innego nt. papieża 01:41 D: 01:41 won ;__; 01:42 Kick him in da ass! 01:42 Rzym 01:42 ośle 01:42 kim jest tom w tym filmie 01:43 xd 01:43 Bandiboobs! 01:43 *Bandicoots! 01:44 ;___; 01:44 Lobo 01:44 jak to? 01:44 a to obraża według ciebie kogoś? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WL4yB-clDSs 01:44 Bandicoots94 01:44 Ping 01:45 rzym mnie ignoruje lc 01:45 *;c 01:46 raven 01:46 no cóż 01:46 tak? 01:46 ? 01:46 na Sadola z tym, a nie tu 01:46 wiesz kiedy zorro wbije? 01:46 tam cię pokochają 01:46 nie 01:46 Ert 01:46 on ma bana 01:46 na 2 tygodnie 01:46 od Aracza 01:46 O_O 01:46 Za co na aż tyle?1 01:46 *?! 01:47 Za molestowanie mnie na PW 01:47 nie 01:47 ty też mnie molestowałeś ba pw 01:47 za zaśmiecanie CP Miesiąca 01:47 XD 01:47 CP czat? 01:48 Spamował czy jak? 01:48 http://prntscr.com/6tpbgk 01:48 branie głosów od znajomych z innej wiki na kandydaturze do biurokraty 01:48 oraz wyzwiska 01:48 lol 01:48 na końcu 01:48 on ma bana na całą wikię 01:48 X3 01:48 głowsowałem na niego ;-; 01:49 lubicie nosa? 01:49 Tak 01:49 To mój brat 01:49 a tak w skali od 1 do 10? 01:49 czasem wkurza 01:49 7 01:49 ty masz 7 miliardów braci nys 01:49 ale da się to znieść 01:50 Kiedy wkurza? 01:50 http://pl.socialclub.rockstargames.com/games/cw/index Popaczcie sobie Infernusa 01:50 9 01:50 To jest papercraft 01:50 Składam to teraz 01:50 Wydrukowałem 01:50 czasem 01:50 nie wiem 01:50 zależy 01:51 ty brudasie polski 01:51 xD 01:51 Ty robaku z polski ty ty 01:51 ty glizdo robacka 01:51 ty psie xD 01:51 ty szczurze polski 01:51 ooo 01:51 rzymek 01:51 pewnie smutasz przez kicka 01:51 na zły nastrrój 01:51 pomaga łumaczenie 01:51 nie, jestem wesoły 01:51 :D 01:52 na dobry nastrój pomaga tłumaczenie 01:52 radzieckich archiw z wybuchami atomowymi 01:52 ale szkoda że mnie Lobo albo Raven nie kicknał 01:52 ;< 01:52 . 01:52 lel 01:52 *radzieckich filmów 01:52 xD 01:52 sam mnie pingnął 01:52 elo 01:52 aha, dobra 01:52 raven 01:52 :[[]]| 01:52 Xd 01:52 jakie to uczucie jak kogoś kickasz? 01:52 hej Rycerz 01:53 podniecenie? 01:53 ;o 01:53 Euforia. 01:53 Lel. 01:53 wat 01:53 ^tego kicka nie zaliczy, bo nie zauważyłem, że kuro już mu dała 01:53 Rycerz Śmierdzi! 01:53 nom 01:53 *Śmierci 01:53 * Taki jeden z Nysy tuli brata 01:53 :D 01:53 * Ertrael kopie nysa 01:53 umrzyj 01:53 jakie uczucie jak kogoś kickam? 01:53 Ryceeeeerz! 01:53 tak 01:53 zadowolenie 01:53 euforia 01:53 ekstaza 01:53 Dal mnie nic 01:53 XD 01:53 poważnie pytam 01:53 a ja poważnie odpowiadam 01:53 a przy okazji jest odprężające 01:54 a dawanie bana tymbardziej 01:54 Możesz kicknąć inneo moda? 01:54 nie 01:54 Nie. 01:54 ;-; 01:54 bo zwykle są w miarę ogarnięci 01:54 chociaż kaszub jak był modem 01:54 to klnął jak szewc 01:54 więc są wyjątki 01:54 well 01:54 szewcował jak kllęc 01:54 elo 01:54 a mówi, że to ja klnę xD 01:54 pus joł 01:54 hej 01:54 xD 01:55 ja klnę najgorzej z was wszystkich ale jakoś się powstrzymuję 01:55 well (nobodycares) 01:55 bo zwyzywam sobie kogoś u kogoś na pw 01:55 i mi przechodzi 01:55 wtf 01:56 piszesz se normalnie, jakiś trol irytuje rycerza 01:56 i taka wiązanka od niego do ciebie na pw 01:56 troli to ja koszę równo 01:56 więc mi nie pierdziel 01:56 że mnie ktoś irytuje 01:56 xd 01:56 Rycerz Śmierci sorry, ale jak ja się zdenerwuję 01:56 mnie ktoś nie irytuje 01:56 To klnę gorzej od Ciebie :P 01:56 mnie ktoś wkur yy to znaczy denerwuje 01:56 * Taki jeden z Nysy tuli Rycerza 01:56 (QQ) 01:56 nys o co ci znowu chodzi? 01:57 Rycerz, spójrz na moje komentarze 01:57 Kyu kiedyś urządzimy zawody 01:57 pod opowiadaniami 01:57 na MWŚ 01:57 Dobra! 01:57 spoks 01:57 pisanymi przez Przemka 01:57 . 01:57 mnie nie przebijesz (bp) 01:57 Lobo btw. 01:57 ja na codzień używam tyle przekleństw że można wymienić cały język resovii 01:57 widziałam best opowiadanie ever? 01:57 Napisane przez naszego ulubieńca? :D 01:57 hej 01:57 jakie? 01:58 http://pl.opowiadania.wikia.com/wiki/Korupcja 01:58 lobo przygotuj dwa kilo trawy i garść dropsów 01:58 bo żeby to zrozumieć to potrzebujesz kopa 01:58 * Taki jeden z Nysy wskakuje na ręce brata 01:58 xD 01:58 (?) 01:58 jezu dzisiaj 3 godziny tortur ;_; 01:58 Rycerz! 01:58 chodziłem z dziewczyną po galerii ;_; 01:58 kto to napisał? 01:58 * Taki jeden z Nysy tuli Rycerza-brata 01:59 3 godziny ;_; 01:59 Jakie tortury? 01:59 (Qq) 01:59 już po 15 minutach miałem ochotę popełnić seppuku łyżką 01:59 XD 01:59 Lobo Karu 01:59 Pomógłbym ci braciszku 01:59 wat 01:59 XD 01:59 Karu - sprawiedliwy szeryf, który tępi korupcję i niesprawiedliwość, prawa ręka burmistrzyni Alexis - i wszystko jasne 01:59 so much Hitler 02:00 KILL THE KARU! 02:00 ;^; 02:00 Foch 02:00 Braciszkowi! Macie nienawidzieć Karu 02:00 loool 02:00 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bezprym 02:00 *Braciszkowie 02:00 Bezprym nie ma angielskiego odpowiednika 02:01 lol 02:01 nie tylko bezprym 02:01 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mieszko_I_of_Poland 02:01 bo to są typowe polskie imiona 02:02 Nope 02:02 Żadne Polskie imie nie ma angielskiego odpowiednika 02:02 ;) 02:02 To jest Słowiański 02:02 tak samo nie tłumaczysz Igora, Williama czy chociaż Wendesday, bo nie ma odpowiedników 02:02 Michał = Michael 02:02 choć 02:02 Michał to nie polskie imie 02:02 Rycerz, Bandicoots 02:02 to są biblijne imiona 02:02 polskie, pochgodzenia 02:02 Tylko semickie (żydowskie) 02:02 hebrajskiego 02:02 czy jakoś tak 02:03 (?) 02:03 Bandi możesz coś dla mnie zrobić? 02:03 piotrek-peter? 02:03 to tez nie Polskie 02:03 polskie 02:03 pochodzenia 02:03 hebrajskiego 02:03 XD Rycerz! 02:03 cho 02:03 cyk 02:03 to samo 02:03 Musiałeś?! 02:03 czk 02:03 co? 02:03 POLSKIE czyli członowe 02:03 Jarowuj na przykład 02:03 św. Piotr 02:03 Biblia 02:03 Godzimir, Sięsław 02:03 o co ci chodzi? 02:03 Grrrrrrraaaaaaaau! 02:03 Bolesław 02:03 Koniecznie moje imie? 02:03 Igrzymir, Mirosław, Jarosław, Bolemir 02:03 Ty masz na imię sięsław 02:03 nys fllod 02:04 Władysław....a nie, to nie 02:04 ty się nazywasz piotrek? 02:04 XD 02:04 Władysław też polskie 02:04 od Władzy i Sławy 02:04 Słynny z włady jaka ma 02:04 A Dracula? (huh) 02:04 Władysław 02:04 Vlad 02:04 Słowiańskie raczej 02:04 Vlad_ 02:04 Dracula to imie Rumuńskie 02:04 ;) 02:04 Tojakieś serbskie 02:04 Vladislaw 02:04 dracula to przydomek 02:04 Vladislav 02:04 to nie imię osły 02:04 i oznacza ,,diabęł" 02:04 Vlad to imie Awarskie/Bułgarskie 02:04 czy jakoś tak 02:04 nom 02:05 ale podobne do naszego 02:05 Władka 02:05 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mieszko_I_of_Poland 02:05 kurde 02:05 nie to 02:05 jak anglicy mówią ,,Mieszko?" 02:05 moje jest pogańskie imię (numb) 02:05 a jestem katoliczką (numb) 02:05 I? 02:05 Jakto? 02:05 Mój kolega jest katolem 02:05 *Jak to? 02:05 i ma imię jarosław 02:05 nawet nie znam pochodzenia oryginalnego 02:05 ale chyba masz św. Jarka 02:06 no i? 02:06 wciąż to jest pogańskie imię 02:06 a gdzie znajdziesz moje imię? 02:06 Rycerz PW -,- 02:06 ale troszkę bliższe katolikom 02:06 moje nie widnieje wśród patronów świętych 02:06 nawet błogosławionych 02:06 wiesz 02:07 był błogosławiony adolf~ 02:07 Rycerz Śmierci PW 02:07 Rzyyym, znasz się na znaczeniach/pochodzeniach imion? 02:07 nie zNa się 02:07 To co mówi w sumie jest oczywiste 02:07 buu ;__; 02:07 Ja znam 02:07 ;u; 02:07 nys 02:07 IDŹ SKOCZ PO FRUGO 02:07 Nie 02:07 bo nawet nie wiem, skąd pochodzi moje imię 02:07 ;^; 02:08 Ert caps 02:08 Lobo 02:08 podaj imię 02:08 Niech zgadnę 02:08 Adrianna 02:08 ;-; 02:08 Adrian 02:08 Greckei (bp) 02:08 pewnie hebrajskie 02:08 *greckie 02:08 (captcha) 02:08 wiem, że w demonologii istnieje diabeł imieniem Adrian ;__ 02:08 ;__; 02:08 Piotr (moje) też Greckie 02:08 łacińskie 02:08 nie greckie 02:09 i śmierdzi mi bardziej Celtami 02:09 wywodzi się od hadriana 02:09 a moje? D: 02:09 * Taki jeden z Nysy bawi sie swoimi cyckami 02:09 Nudy 02:09 to żeńska forma adriana 02:09 * DizzY hug lobo 02:10 :3 02:10 Cześć 02:10 o/ 02:10 Wnuczek Dizzy! 02:10 ja ide, pa o/ 02:10 pa 02:10 lobo i rycerz przejmują wartę 02:10 hej Dizz 02:10 o/ 02:10 * DizzY przejmie warte 02:10 Pochodzenie i znaczenie imienia Adrianna 02:10 Jest to imię żeńskie pochodzenia łacińskiego, odpowiednik męskiego imienia Adrian. Wywodzi się od imienia Hadrian. Hadrianus - pochodzący z Hadrii, czyli włoskiego miasta z regionu morza Adriatytyckiego. Imię Adrian częściej było nadawane chłopcom - jako imię żeńskie w zapiskach po raz pierwszy znalazło się około 1350 roku. (numb) 02:10 ;-; 02:10 fascynujące 02:11 ~ 02:11 mam nawet własne morze xD 02:11 jakie? 02:11 wypij to morze 02:11 :D 02:11 xD 02:11 Adriatyckie 02:11 Nazwę dziecko 02:12 Witżyr 02:12 władca życia 02:12 LoboTaker - pierwsza kobieta która wypiła morze bałtyckie 02:12 ;-; 02:12 xD 02:12 kurde, zawsze lubiałam liczbę 9 02:12 a ja 6 02:12 a się okazuje, że moją liczbą jest 8 ;__; 02:12 XD 02:12 tak wiem 666 uuu hurr durr satanista uu 02:12 kurde, tyle wygrać c: 02:12 moja to 44 02:12 zawsze lubiałem szóstki 02:12 dlatego często mi się myliło, że mam imieniny 9 września 02:12 ave saqtan 02:13 Ja od 1 klasy podstawówki mam 11 w dzienniku nawet teraz w 2 gim 02:13 XD 02:13 :D 02:13 ja mam 1 02:13 a mam naprawdę 8 02:13 zawsze miałem 1 02:13 zw 02:13 najgorzej mieć 1 02:13 w dzienniku? 02:13 Nie 02:13 Ja zawsze miałem 15 02:13 najlepiej nie mieć po środku na początku i na końcu 02:13 * DizzY tyca Nysa 02:13 Na świadectwie 02:13 xD 02:13 Co wnuczek? 02:13 jj 02:13 u nas w gimbazie na fizyce babka zawsze gościa po środku pytała i miał 4 oceny XD 02:13 dlaczego? 02:13 PW 02:14 sprawdzałam, czy moja babcia jeszcze dycha 02:14 u nas jak ktoś pyta według dziennika 02:14 na szczęście tak\ 02:14 i pytania są trudne 02:14 to od1 zawsze jest 02:14 a jak są łatwe 02:14 to od 24 02:14 ZAWSZE 02:14 02:14 Cień toporny 02:15 o/ 02:15 hej 02:16 serbi są dziwni 02:16 serbowie to moim zdaniem najbrzydszy naród w europie 02:16 nieważne 02:16 (huh) 02:16 ile serbów spotkałem 02:17 to zawsze nienawidzili oni kosowa 02:17 ;-; 02:17 Serbowie i Czeczeni mają zarąbisty taniec 02:17 Serbia jest fajna 02:17 z serbii pochodzi protagonista z gta 4 02:17 ale znam albańczyka który jej nienawidzi 02:17 Niko Belic 02:17 a jako że go lubię 02:17 Lezginka 02:17 to udaję że jej nienawidzę 02:17 Rzymianin ping 02:17 Ert i życie na krawędzi 02:17 jak się nazywa ruski taniec? 02:18 taki też zarypisty? 02:18 rusałka? 02:18 (żart) 02:18 (huh) 02:18 pytam się poważnie 02:18 bo taniec kaukaski to lezginka 02:18 ruskałka xD 02:18 a rosyjski? 02:18 Putindance 02:18 xD 02:18 nie 02:18 Tak 02:18 wpisz w intenrnetz 02:19 rosyjskei tańce 02:19 * DizzY czuję się nieswojo (derp) 02:19 * DizzY chowa się za lobo 02:19 * DizzY tula mocno i nie puszcza 02:19 Dizzy 02:19 Uważaj 02:19 Zaraz dostaniesz kicka 02:19 Albo (ban) 02:19 ruski śpiew 02:19 RAAAAAAAAAAAAAZświetaaaaali jabłani i gruuuusziii 02:19 za co? 02:20 Rzymek ogar 02:20 pałyliiii tumany nad rikooooj 02:20 puść mnie 02:20 Rzym ogar 02:20 Adela ćpa i ssała mi tam z Kazikiem fajt 02:20 * DizzY nie puści bo jak to zrobi to go tutaj zabiją (tt) 02:20 Nys to samo 02:21 puść Dizz 02:21 * Taki jeden z Nysy tuli Dizza 02:21 Wnusio 02:22 LOBO! 02:22 :O 02:22 Lobo! 02:22 ;_; 02:22 O jezus maria 02:22 Lobo! 02:22 Rzym ogar 02:22 masz ostrzeżenie (derp) 02:22 Lobo! 02:22 Rany Lobo, jesteś? 02:23 D: Łono nie ma! 02:23 *lobo 02:23 https://media.8ch.net/dandb/src/1429115636041.gif 02:23 YYYYN YYYYN 02:23 *Lobo 02:23 Brum brum brum! 02:23 jestem 02:23 Ryczer ping ping ping 02:23 kurde znowu?! (rage) 02:23 gastropapa 02:23 xd 02:24 wypierpapier mi z tym 02:24 dobra sorry 02:24 http://www.shoutwiki.com/w/images/rzymotronic/7/75/Janosikzprzyszol%C5%9Bci.png masz Janosika na przeprosiny 02:24 wybaczysz? :< 02:24 co ja właśnie obejrzałem? 02:24 patrz jak ten Janosik prosi 02:24 Kebabopapierza zapylającego na szaszłykach 02:25 i Janosika w jakieś międzygalaktycznej tawernie 02:25 XD 02:25 To Jest Kantyna "Laser" 02:25 (QQ) 02:25 ah ten kebabopapierz 02:25 dobra, jeszcze Janosika znios 02:26 zniosę 02:26 Lobo 02:26 To był Cyborg Janosik Kapitan statku Parkan-54158 Największy Zbrodniarz Galaktyczny 02:26 Użyj Rage mode 02:26 ty znowu ze zbrodniarzami wyskakujesz (facepalm) 02:27 ave 02:27 o/ 02:27 Ałe 02:27 elo 02:27 o/ 02:27 hej Kalasher 02:27 ave cezar morituri de salutant 02:27 poyeboy 02:28 a pamiętacie laurkę dla karu? 02:28 http://www.shoutwiki.com/w/images/rzymotronic/b/b7/Karu.png4 02:28 creepypasta 02:28 * http://www.shoutwiki.com/w/images/rzymotronic/b/b7/Karu.png 02:28 znam ją na pamięć 02:29 ave 02:28 a pamiętacie laurkę dla karu? 02:28 http://www.shoutwiki.com/w/images/rzymotronic/b/b7/Karu.png4 02:28 creepypasta 02:28 * http://www.shoutwiki.com/w/images/rzymotronic/b/b7/Karu.png 02:28 znam ją na pamięć 02:29 ave 02:29 derpełow 02:29 o/ 02:30 http://www.shoutwiki.com/w/images/rzymotronic/b/b7/Karu.png 02:30 z/w 02:31 jj 02:31 znów mi czat zamuliło 02:31 lobo, pw dochodzi 02:31 ? 02:31 ait 02:31 wait 02:31 widziałam 02:31 chwila 02:30 http://www.shoutwiki.com/w/images/rzymotronic/b/b7/Karu.png 02:30 z/w 02:31 jj 02:31 znów mi czat zamuliło 02:31 lobo, pw dochodzi 02:31 ? 02:31 ait 02:31 wait 02:31 widziałam 02:31 chwila 02:32 już 02:32 k 02:32 Szalom Cymes - Koszerny Producent 02:32 02:32 02:32 02:32 Goju 02:33 hejo 02:33 natoshi 02:33 hm 02:33 jak u ciebie z rosyjskim? 02:34 odpuszczam sobie go narazie 02:34 hm 02:34 coś tam z niemieckim kombuinuje 02:34 a dałabyś rade coś przetłumaczyć? 02:34 nie 02:34 nein 02:34 Rzym, coś dla ciebie 02:34 https://youtu.be/-tYvg-jjR2w?t=4m13s 02:34 no 02:34 xd 02:34 non 02:35 Mam dla wszystkich smakoszy kiełbasy i hamburgerów wiadomość - zjadacie własne dzieci 02:35 02:35 Ja jestem Żydem, a wy jesteście Gojami 02:35 szalom 02:35 cymes 02:36 Obejrzyjcie to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQELIsgJmOM 02:36 kick czy nie kick, bo już nie wiem 02:36 gojami? 02:36 jagody Goji \o/ 02:36 Skrimy 02:36 co ja słucham 02:37 xD 02:37 Lobo słuchasz właśnie tzw Żydowskich Bredni 02:37 xD 02:37 wut? 02:37 ;-; 02:38 aha 02:38 W tym filmie chodzi o to że wielu żydów to egoistyczni do granic możliwości debile? 02:38 tak bardzo TVN 02:38 Według tej baby gdy Polacy umierali w Auschwitz to była taka zwykła rzecz, taka naturalna, biologiczna 02:38 A Gdy umiera żyd to jest tragedia 02:38 wat 02:38 no właśnie 02:38 nielogika (jackie) 02:38 Taka jest różnica między śmiercią Goja a Izraelity 02:38 spalić ją na stosie 02:38 :P 02:39 Żydzi (alien) 02:39 I tak jedyna religia która ma sens poza Wierzeniami Słowian to Zaratustryzm 02:39 WTF 02:39 Co jest niezwykłego w wierzeniach słowian? 02:39 Zaratustrianizm 02:39 jak już 02:39 Nie 02:40 Nienawidze jak ktoś źle wymiawia to słowo 02:40 Zaratustryzm 02:40 chcesz się kłócić? (yds) 02:40 Tak! 02:40 To jest Zaratustryzm od Zaratustry 02:40 z archeologiem? (yds) 02:40 nie Zaratustrianizm czy Zaratusztranizm 02:40 .v. 02:40 Tak, będę się kłócił z Tobą 02:40 co za różnica 02:40 i tak nie wiem co to nawet znaczy 02:40 (huh) 02:40 Bo Studia w Polsce = gó[[]]wno 02:40 obie religie s gupie rzymku 02:40 02:40 Bez obrazy dla wyznających je 02:41 za przekleństwo 02:41 i tak wcześniej na to zasługiwał 02:41 Mój stołek brekdensuje 02:41 e tam 02:41 To się nazywa Zaratustryzm 02:41 tak jest napisane w Koranie i Biblii 02:41 a Tora? (lf) 02:41 Aj waj 02:41 Nie wiem nie czytałem całej 02:42 ha! mam cię 02:42 Toradora lobo 02:42 Jedyna religi 02:42 a 02:42 która ma sens 02:42 czy ten kot Tora 02:42 nope 02:42 to bahaizm 02:42 Natosh 02:42 "W Koranie pisze, że Mężczyzna może pojąć za Żonę Żydówkę, Muzułmankę, Chrześcijankę i Czcicielkę Ognia a wiec wyznawczynie Zaratustryzmu" 02:42 Tora to święta księga Żydów 02:42 zabrzmiało jak satanizm xD 02:43 Przy okazji przypominam że z wolą Allaha Mężczyzna może mieć 10 żon a Kobieta nie ma prawa zdradzić męża 02:43 to ostatnie 02:43 :P 02:43 islam (alien) 02:43 Islam jest taki se 02:43 Przecież wyznawcy Zaratustryzmu to właśnie Czciciele Ognia 02:43 tylko debile z ISIS itp.zniszczyli jego dobre imię. 02:43 Ja uważam że Zaratustryzm jest sto razy lepszy od Islamu 02:44 Ja uważam że Bahaizm jest sto razy lepszy od zaratustryzmu 02:44 Gdybym mógł zmienić coś w histroii, to zapobiegłbym chrztowi Polski I zabił Mahometa by Islam nigdy nie wyparł Zaratustryzmu 02:44 Bo Arabowie, Persowie i ludy dziś Islam wyznające Wyznawały dawniej Zaratustryzm który jest postępowy i pokojowy 02:44 A Islam przeczy nauce 02:44 Zaratustrym dosyć mocno przypomina chrześcijaństwo 02:44 wiara w jednego Boga 02:44 Wiem 02:44 Ahuda Mazda 02:44 jeden prorok 02:44 ciekawie by się wtedy historia potoczyła 02:45 itp. 02:45 Ja zabilbym ciebie 02:45 Zaratusrtra 02:45 Oglądam telewizję 02:45 abyś nie zabił mahometa 02:45 Do teraz nie wiem jak to jest 02:45 A tu laptop z gruszką 02:45 ale w co by takie arabusy wtedy wierzyły? 02:45 bo bahaizm wywodzi się od islamu xD 02:45 Lobo, wrzuce Cię do tego jeziora w Kirgistanie w którym się zabił Zaratustra 02:45 xD 02:45 Jeśli to prawda co mówił, to zajdziesz w ciążę i urodzisz Mesjasza 02:45 ;-; 02:46 Tylko nie pamiętam które to było jezioro 02:46 Ert - jak się nazywa bahaistyczny bóg? 02:46 wiem że w Kirgistanie jakieś 02:46 co!?! 02:46 ryc pw 02:46 Ert - a nie bahaizm od babizmu? 02:46 tak mi wikipedia podaje 02:46 nom 02:46 fail 02:46 popatrzyłem dokładniej xd 02:46 (all!) 02:47 Lobo 02:47 lobo mądry 02:47 MĄDRA! 02:47 jestem ona! 02:47 Wikipedia to tak naprawdę Wikizjebia, ona kłąmie 02:47 kurde (rage) 02:47 kłamie* 02:47 Natosh 02:47 wiesz, co cię czeka 02:47 za przekleństwo 02:47 Dowód na to że Wikipedia to szajs 02:47 Zamiast Zaratustryzm pisze Zaratusztrianizm 02:47 ;-; 02:48 Każdy może powiedzieć że kłamie 02:48 ha xd 02:48 czekaj 02:48 Tak, na pewno Zaratustra nazywał sie Zaratsztria 02:48 .-. 02:48 to jest spolszczenie 02:48 mam książkę o starożytności 02:48 prosimy o nie ból d*pki 02:48 i tam było coś o tym 02:48 źle spolszczone 02:48 ;_; 02:48 a w bahaizmie 02:48 Ert - jak się nazywał bóg bahaistyczny? D: 02:48 mam wielki ból d**y o nienazywanie Zaratustryzmu Zaratustryzmem 02:49 xD 02:49 Pahaizm hehe 02:49 bóg jest określany jako za pomocą tytułów, cech itd. 02:49 Bogiem Pahaizmu jest Wielki Pacha 02:49 ale JAK się NAZYWA?! 02:49 * Rzymianin tańczy dookoła pomnika Wielkiej Pachy 02:49 Uga BUGA! 02:49 Pahaizmu? 02:49 Rzym, nie bierz więcej tych ziół 02:49 szkodzą ci, ewidentnie 02:50 E tam 02:50 http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Szajchizm 02:50 przeczytałem szajschizm 02:50 ;-; 02:51 xd 02:51 Lobo 02:51 Wiesz czego to symbol? http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/7/77/Faravahar.svg/560px-Faravahar.svg.png 02:52 tej twojej religi 02:52 zahrianizMu 02:52 czy jakoś tak 02:52 Nie 02:52 ._. 02:52 symbol zusu 02:53 ;-; 02:53 przypomina symbol słońca z Egiptu 02:53 xD 02:53 Lobo, to jest symbol Zaratustryzmu 02:54 To był dokładniej symbol drogi życia, na lewym skrzydle życie, ten facet to Zaratustra który sądzi człowieka a na prawym skrzydle życie pozagrobowe 02:54 i tak zajumane z 02:54 Egiptu 02:55 no 02:55 to dobrze powiedziałem 02:55 http://www.bryza.akcja.pl/images/tat.gif 02:56 kurde, czemu Tat wygląda jak Set? (huh) 02:57 dobra, ja znikam 02:57 pa 09:13 Ja huehue 09:13 AJ em here 09:13 ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° ) 09:13 Dawej 09:14 Oke, to zarzuć tematem. Jestem otwarta na propozycje konwersacji. 09:14 Globalne ocieplenie 09:14 OOBE 09:14 omg ._. 09:15 Chińskie ścieki komunalne 09:15 To które w końcu? ;-; 09:16 witam 09:16 o/ lobo 09:16 chciałam poznać legendę 09:16 witaj FROŚCIE! 09:16 HAyo 09:16 Lobo! 09:16 (bb) 09:16 Cześć Lobo. 09:16 Wersja z napisami już jest (lf) 09:17 dajesz! 09:17 PW 09:17 09:17 siema 09:17 omg 09:17 dwie sekundy przed wypuszczeniem marionetki :P 09:17 ja jestem legendem 09:17 jesteś 09:17 każdy zna twoje tłumaczenia past 09:18 Dayumn 09:18 fajne uczucie 09:18 zaiste 09:18 wracasz na dłużej? 09:18 Ey, ey, halo, halo. Legenty - oke. Ale nie bogujcie czasami mi tu, bo widzę, że to właśnie do tego zmierza. B) 09:18 Legendy* 09:18 Lel 09:18 przypuszczam takie prawdopodobieństwo 09:19 * Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń odbogowuje Hajs 09:19 gut 09:19 cicho banan, mam fazę jak Rydzyk na spotkaniu 09:19 bo nie ma kto nam tłumaczyć nowości z angielskiej wiki xD 09:19 :D 09:20 a potrafiłbyś przetłumaczyć z polskiego na angielski? 09:20 Hexa, nie możesz. Jestem światem, jestem czasem, jestem życiem. Jestem wszystkim, jestem niczym. Jestem iluzją. B) 09:20 Nie 09:20 Sprzeciw 09:20 To jest łatwiejsze 09:20 Banan - zabrzmiało jak Bill Cyferka x__x 09:20 bo nie ma tych skomplikowanych szajsów jak w angielskim 09:20 huehue 09:20 http://imgur.com/p5AY5i3 09:20 których nie da się przewalić na pl 09:21 to ty nie widziałeś moich past (huehue) 09:21 Ey a on cube jeszcze żyje? 09:21 pan 09:22 Zapewne 09:22 kto gra w metka 09:22 czasem się pojawia na forum 09:22 dobra czekajcie idę coś wszamać. 09:22 smacznego 09:23 O/ 09:23 smacznego 09:23 Hex - masz kontakt do Bowa? 09:23 Tak 09:24 W 50% 09:24 to powiedz mu, że jest dobrym poszukiwaczem 09:24 (SOMBRERO) 09:24 K 09:24 bo znalazł mnie pod filmikiem PG'a XD 09:24 Fascynujące 09:24 a jakże xd 09:25 Jesteś pod większością filmów PG'a które oglądałem 09:25 XD 09:29 jj 09:30 Planuję tu nockę, ktoś coś? 09:30 loool 09:30 wat 09:30 Wat wat wat 09:30 ja moge 09:30 nie wierzę :[[]]O 09:30 ale to całą nockę? 09:31 http://zapodaj.net/383209a7bdd87.png.html 09:31 XD 09:31 Tak sądzę 09:31 dobra, ja znikam 09:31 pa 09:31 dobranoc 2015 04 18